lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Deacon
The Deacons appear to be among the leaders of the Hymn of One, though junior to the Elders, who are leaders of the entire Order. Bree knew little about the Deacons, but they evidently hold great sway in the community. They were responsible for recruiting Bree for the Ceremony, without even allowing her parents to attend. The Deacons also appear to be responsible for the murder of Bree's father. Role of Deacons Bree mentions the Deacons of her religion for the first time in I Talked To My Parents (Oct. 26, 2006). Bree identified one of the Deacons in the video On The Run, and said he was also present at her fake ceremony. Along with Lucy, the Deacon led her parents out of the house. This same Deacon and Lucy were also in the car that pulled up in front of Bree's father, before he was shot. After the initial ceremony was revealed to be a fake, Bree refused to participate in the real ceremony, but the Deacons were not happy. Bree believed her parents could talk the Deacons out of it, but when her parents failed, Bree was forced to flee. In the video Motel Pool, Bree revealed that the Deacons have considerable influence over the police department and the courts. Her fear of the Deacons is why she has never contacted the police about her situation. Other Deacons were possibly seen in the video The Ceremony, although only in brief glimpses. It was also revealed in the production credits that the Deacon seen in On The Run is Kenneth Goodfried, father of Greg Goodfried. After the Deacons were mentioned in early January 2007 as being involved in the death of Bree's dad, they were not mentioned by any character - except being referenced in the whiteboard in About The Gun (April 16, 2007) - until Sonia's claim in We All Make Mistakes (Oct. 8, 2007) that a Deacon told her and Carl that someone had "disobeyed the principals of the Hymn of One." Sonia believes he was referring to the rogue Elder that the Watcher told Jonas about after Emma was taken away by Claire. A Deacon was also seen in They'll Do Anything, attempting to prevent Sonia, Daniel, and Jonas from kidnapping the Ceremony baby from her adoptive Hymn of One parents. This Deacon ended up getting shot by a misfired bullet from a Watcher. Deacons are also responsible for presiding over the Hymn of One's marriage equivalent, "The Bond of Eternal Unity." Relation to Elders In the video, I Completed The Ceremony, Bree first mentions meeting The Elders of her religion. In the whiteboard in About The Gun (Apr. 16, 2007), the Deacons are shown as being junior to Elders. Deacons in Other Religions A deacon is commonly known as a role in the Christian Church which is generally associated with service of some kind. However, the term "deacon" is not exclusively Christian. "In Scots language, the title deacon is used for head-workman, a master or chairman of a trade guild, or one who is adept, expert, and proficient. The term deaconry refers to the office of a deacon or the trade guild unders a deacon." "Deacon" is also a title in the Ecclesia Gnostica Catholica (EGC), the ecclesiastical arm of Ordo Templi Orientis (OTO). OTO is an international fraternal initiatory organization devoted to promulgating the Law of Thelema. Fan-fiction commenter On the comment boards, a user has left comments after several videos, claiming to be The Deacons. This poster is believed to be fan fiction. More information on these posts can be found at The Deacons (commenter). See Also *Donovan Langley *Mrs. Cooper References